


Why do you need Chloroform at 2AM?

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Cat-thing: Do you know where I can get Chloroform?





	Why do you need Chloroform at 2AM?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this sooo much. Holy h’ck

It was a normal night. Tsukishima was having a blast. Laying in his bed, watching whatever dinosaur documentary, or movie he could find. He had a bowl of popcorn next to him and everything seemed to be going well. Until someone had to ruin his somewhat of a perfect night.

_Cat-Thing: Hey, do you know where I can get some chloroform?_

  
_Me:why do you need chloroform at 2AM?_

  
_Cat-Thing: Well...Bokuto has Akaashi over and it makes me want to kill myself._

Tsukishima cant believe he’s actually going to do this to himself. His poor unfortunate soul.

_Me: why don’t you come over?_

  
_Cat-thing: you would do that for me? THANK YOU!_

He didn’t reply to that. The two have gone to the same college since he started last month. He ran into Kuroo at a cafe, because cliches. He has always had Kuroos number and they’ve talked, Just not at much as the two have this year.

Tsukishima frowned as he had to stop his documentary. He stood up and he walked out into the small living room area of his very small apartment. He stood in the kitchen on his phone waiting for the other to get over here. He wasn’t going to wait forever.

He then heard a knock on the wooden door. He walked to it, and opened it. Just to see a disheveled Kuroo Testuro. “What the hell happened to you?” Remarked Tsukishima. Kuroo scowled, which was new for him to see. The male was usually so happy and go getting that he’d usually laugh at that type of remark he would make.

“What’s wrong with you?” Tsukishma said, as he closed the door. “The only reason why Akaashi is over at our dorm is because me and that dick head got into a fight!” Screamed Kuroo, and Tsukishima took a step back. To be frank, he was terrified of this new side of Kuroo. His eyes widened and he let the male speak. “All I Said was if he could do the dishes this time! But he said he was going to go out with Akaashi! And that I should do it! I have tons of fucking homework and shit to do already! I know it’s something stupid that me and him are fighting about, but he never does his own chores!” Yelled Kuroo, barely taking any breaths in between each sentence.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “You can stay here until everything is fine. If that is what you’d like to do.” Tsukishima said softly. He knew he was digging his own grave by doing this, but for once, he was going to do this for Kuroo.

“I’d like that. He pisses me off too much. It’s unbearable.” Kuroo said, seeming to have finally calmed down. “You go take a shower, you reek. I’ll get the funton out.” He said as he walked back to his room sighing. He could feel the dead gaze on Him from Kuroo. “Do you have any pajama pants or boxers?” He asked as he chased Tsukishima to his room. “My pants won’t fit, so I’ll give you a pare of boxers. He said. He walked to a drawer and grabbed one. He tossed it to Kuroo and he thanked him. He gave him a hum as a response

  
…

 

Eventually, Kuroo was laying on the floor, and in very tight fitting boxers, half naked, and looking extremely attractive. Tsukishima wasn’t really into Kuroo, at least he didn’t think, but he has always found Kuroo attractive since he first met him.

He’s grown more muscle, and his personality of being a dork is still the same. Let’s not get on the topic of his bed head.

Tsukishima took his glasses off and everything became a blur. A literal blur, he was not able to see. He looked around his room and he sighed. He smell of popcorn lingered in the room. It was a nice smell, but it would soon piss off Tsukishima when the time comes.

“I’m sorry for scaring you earlier.” Kuroo blurted out. “What? You didn’t scare me.” He said back, but Kuroo laughed “I saw your surprised and somewhat scared face threw my blurred vision of anger.” Tsukishima blushed, but he could feel it.

“It’s fine. It was the first time seeing you angry, and it scared me. It was almost 3am and you were screaming and yelling.” Tsukishima said. “Tsukishima look at me.” Kuroo said, and that’s what he did.

“Yes?” He asked, but he wasn’t answered, he was kissed. It was the most softest kiss he had ever received. He blushed when Kuroo pulled away. “There’s my apology”


End file.
